


I Wanna Be Your End Game

by cozypancakes



Series: I'm the Mess that You Wanted [3]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, He Tian is trying his best to keep his hands to himself and ease Mo into a physical relationship, M/M, Minor Angst, Romance, casual movie date, firt kiss, he tian's pov, song title from End Game by Taylor Swift, taylor swift project, they've been dating a short while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozypancakes/pseuds/cozypancakes
Summary: He Tian and Mo have been dating for a few weeks. He Tian has kept himself from being overly physical with Mo, afraid that any sudden actions will make Mo run off. Yet an almost-accident involving Mo throws He Tian into a panic. With his emotions getting the better of him for once, He Tian thinks he's crossed a line with Mo.





	I Wanna Be Your End Game

Title: I Wanna Be Your End Game

He Tian had no idea what the movie was about. He couldn’t tell you what the main character’s name was. His attention was 100% focused on the redhead sitting next to him. 

Mo was so much more entertaining than any movie could be. He Tian new that his little redhead was hyper aware of him at the moment. The gentle, “distracted” way he played with Mo’s fingers. The press of their thighs. His breath on Mo’s neck whenever He Tian would reach over for popcorn. He was curious to see how long it would take for Mo to say something. He’d been able to last a lot longer than He Tian had expected. Mo had refused to look at him since the beginning of the trailers. If he thought that would dissuade him, he was extremely wrong. 

He Tian let go of Mo’s hand. He wasn’t sure if Mo was disappointed or not. He ran his hand through his hair, completely casual. Instead of taking Mo’s hand again, He Tian was careful to let his hand rest just below Mo’s knee. He wanted to get a reaction out of Mo, but the memory of Mo crying after the forced kiss was always in the back of his mind. Mo meant too much to him to lose him for being impatient like that again.

Mo shifted under his hand but his reaction was 10 times better than it would’ve been a few weeks ago. Slowly, Mo was getting more comfortable around him, and He Tian took his little victories wherever he could. Hand holding had taken a while, but nowadays Mo easily tolerated him playing with his fingers mindlessly while they watched TV. Which is why He Tian needed to try something different if Mo was going to outwardly react, though he didn’t have to be an asshole about it and make Mo  _ too  _ uncomfortable.

He Tian started running his thumb over Mo’s thigh. He could feel the light twitch of muscle beneath his finger tips every now and then. How many times had He Tian dreamed about Mo letting him touch him? About running his hands all over Mo’s thighs? Kissing up his legs until he reached Mo’s-

“Stop it,” Mo hissed. He Tian looked up at Mo. How long had he spent staring at Mo’s crotch? Oops.

“Why did you insist on coming to see this movie if you weren’t even going to pay attention?” 

“It’s not my fault you’re so distracting,” He Tian replied. Even in the dark theater, He Tian knew Mo was blushing.

“Look at the screen, chicken dick.”

He Tian could tell Mo wasn’t  _ too _ angry with him. So he decided to take another small risk. He leaned over and kissed Mo’s cheek. Just a quick peck but Mo still had to muffle his surprised gasp. He Tian then settled into his seat to stare at the screen for however long the movie was going to last.

He had a huge smile on his face the whole way through. After all, Mo never made a move to remove his hand from his thigh.

* * *

They hadn’t taken two steps out of the theater before He Tian had his arm over Mo’s shoulder. He could feel Mo’s shoulders sag under his weight. He Tian liked to think it was in acceptance rather than reluctant resignation.

“Dinner?” 

“Fuck off, I’ve already spent all day with you,” Mo grumbled.

“Only a few hours,” He Tian replied. “It’s Friday night. Let’s do something.”

“The movie was something,” Mo said.

He Tian opened his mouth to continue arguing when something else caught his attention. Up ahead, there was a rowdy crowd of men taking up the sidewalk. All of them clearly drunk. “It’s barely 7:30,” he mumbled. He started pulling Mo towards the edge of the sidewalk. Avoiding trouble by crossing the street would be a lot better. No reason to ruin their date.

“What are you doing?”

“Let’s go to the other sidewalk,” He Tian replied.

“Why?”

“Do you want to deal with those drunks?”

“So we have to be the ones to change our path?”

“Mo,” He Tian began. An order was on the tip of his tongue, but that wasn’t their relationship anymore. 

“Go yourself if you want to,” Mo said. He pulled away from him and started walking down the sidewalk. 

He Tian’s first instinct was to grab Mo and drag him to the other sidewalk, kicking and screaming. But Mo would get more pissed off at him. He took in a deep breath and started following after Mo. The redhead was already passing the group, stepping off the sidewalk to get around them. 

It all happened so fast He Tian had  trouble understanding it.

One of the men from the group pushed against Mo. Mo fell to the ground out of sight from He Tian. Next thing He Tian knew, a car was on the street, tires screeching to a halt.

“Mo!” Heart in his throat, He Tian ran over to the crowd forming along the edge of the sidewalk. He pushed and shoved people out of his way until he could see Mo. 

He almost sank to his knees out of the sheer relief. Mo was curled up in a ball, facing away from the tires that were mere inches from him. He Tian rushed towards him. “Mo,” He Tian exhaled in relief. Mo finally opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He Tian was running his eyes all over him, fists clenched at his side. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

Mo looked up at him, shock written all over his face. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He Tian slowly helped him to his feet. He was only vaguely aware of the driver yelling at them, probably assuming they were just as drunk as the group of men dumbly staring at the scene. He Tian made sure to get Mo to the other sidewalk before turning back to the group. 

“He Tian, wait,” Mo called out to him. He Tian quickly walked across the street. The adrenaline and fear had turned to pure rage after seeing Mo was okay. Without breaking his stride, He Tian went up to the man that had bumped into Mo and punched him in the face with all the strength he had. It took even more strength to not continue to hit the man sprawled out on the floor. 

“All of you get your drunk asses home before you end up killing someone,” He Tian glared at the group. He turned back around before he started beating the hell out of all of them. He was trembling with anger when he reached Mo. He grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the street. 

He could have lost him just now. Mo could’ve been trampled, the floor covered by his blood. It wouldn’t be entirely new. He’d faced dead bodies before. But this was Mo. Mo the adorable, innocent, caring boy who had a hold of his heart. Mo was the only good person in his life. The only person who he didn’t have to put up an act with. Mo was the person he wanted to spend the-

“He Tian! Fuck, you’re going to break my hand,” Mo yelled at him. 

“What?” He Tian stopped in his tracks. He looked down at their hands and only then became aware of how hard his grip had been. “Shit, I’m sorry. Fuck,” He Tian gasped out. His emotions were getting the better of him. That almost never happened, especially out in public. He quickly scanned the area. Without thinking about it too much, He Tian dragged Mo into a nearby alleyway, far enough in where they could have some semblance of privacy. 

He Tian looked over at Mo again. God, he wanted to cry and yell and hold him close. Fuck, he could’ve lost him today. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He Tian grabbed a hold of Mo’s arms, gently rubbing them up and down. He needed Mo close to him right now. 

“Yeah, just a little sore from the fall,” Mo replied. He looked a little paler than usual, but there didn’t seem to be anything else physically wrong with him. “Kinda hasn’t sunk in yet.”

“Yeah,” He Tian said. It was more like He Tian was sinking. But Mo was here and he was fine and He Tian should not be freaking out. But he still needed a bigger assurance that Mo was really here and safe. “For a second...for a second, I thought I’d lost you.” 

And He Tian couldn’t resist anymore. He leaned down and covered Mo’s lips with his own. He kissed him passionately, wrapping his arms around Mo’s waist. He wanted to  _ feel _ Mo. 

Contrary to popular belief, He Tian had only really made out with one girl in his life. He’d been curious to see what all the fuss was about. It had been pleasant but overall disappointing. 

Kissing Mo was anything but disappointing. As soon as their lips touched, a spark ran down his body. He Tian felt his entire being burning as he moved his lips against Mo’s. They were surprisingly soft and He Tian knew he’d never get tired of the feel or taste of them. His mind instinctually let himself fall into the feeling of kissing Mo, moving their lips in a secret rhythm both of them somehow knew. And fuck, Mo was kissing him back. He Tian tried to get as close to Mo as was humanly possible, pushing Mo against the nearest wall. He cupped Mo’s cheek and moved his fingers into the short strands of hair. He gently moved Mo’s head to a more comfortable angle while the hand on the small of Mo’s back brought them closer together. He ran his tongue over Mo’s lower lip and Mo let out a groan. 

Ironically, the noise was a bucket of cold water against He Tian. He quickly took two steps back, his heart pounding in his head and fear taking over him. Fuck! No, that had been exactly what he had been trying to avoid for weeks and months. He’d seen how Mo reacted when He Tian acted on instinct and desire and didn’t consider Mo’s feelings. That wasn’t how he had wanted their first second kiss to go. 

“I’m...I’m sorry,” He Tian whispered. “I shouldn’t have...I mean, I should’ve asked, but instead I just kissed you and- fuck, Mo, I’m really sorry.” He Tian couldn’t look Mo in the eye. The last thing he wanted to see tonight was Mo crying because of him. The warm feeling that had been pleasantly burning him had turned into a sharp pain. He couldn’t believe he’d gone and ruined this. 

Mo took a step towards him. Was he going to punch him? He Tian wouldn’t blame him. He deserved it after being an idiot and invading Mo’s personal space. 

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Mo said. 

He Tian was completely ready to agree with him. But he never had the chance because Mo was leaning into him and now Mo was kissing him. It was soft and tentative, but Mo was slowly moving his lips against his. It was amazing how one simple touch could melt his panic away. He Tian was going to have emotional whiplash by the end of the night. He leaned down into the kiss again. His intention was to keep the kiss sweet and tender. It honestly was. But Mo wrapped his arms around his neck and He Tian was acutely aware of every inch of their bodies that were touching. 

Before he knew it, Mo was up against the wall again and He Tian was savoring Mo’s lips like today was his last day on Earth. Mo had his hands up in his hair. He Tian gently bit down on Mo’s bottom lip. He savored the groan Mo let out again. He Tian began kissing along Mo’s jawline. When he reached his neck, He Tian gave a cautious nip. The shiver that ran down Mo’s body set his nerves on fire. He loved this boy so much. He ran his tongue up the length of Mo’s neck, biting his earlobe gently. 

“Fuck, He Tian, we’re in public,” Mo whispered. His voice was deliciously hoarse and out of breath. Even though Mo’s hands were still securely around his neck, He Tian pulled back. 

“That can be fixed. Come back to my place?” 

“Yes,” Mo said. 

The two teenagers stood in the middle of the alleyway for a beat. Mo’s eyes were wide with surprise and He Tian knew that neither of them had expected that answer. But He Tian was not going to complain. He smiled down at Mo, “Then we should get a move on.” He grabbed Mo’s wrist and pulled him out of the alleyway. 

The entire walk to his apartment, He Tian expected Mo to change his mind and make some excuse to head home. He Tian tried to prepare himself to deal with the disappointment. But Mo never did change his mind. And call He Tian crazy, but it seemed like Mo even leaned into him during their walk back. Perhaps Mo trusted him and wanted him more than he’d realized. That thought made He Tian immeasurably happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Keep an eye out for a story about the latest chapter cause I know I haven't been able to stop thinking about that almost neck kiss.  
> Kudos and comments will encourage that next update to come sooner!


End file.
